When Eyes Can Not Be Closed
by Darth Corsa and Darth Manul
Summary: ROTS, non-slash. Have you ever wished the scene of Anakin killing Younglings to be detailed? Here it is. In opposite to the Empire propaganda, he could not close his eyes, doing that.


**Title:** **When Eyes Can Not Be Closed**

**Author: **Darth Manul

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Anakin had killed Younglings and, in his turn, he was consumed by Darth Vader—there is nothing to own for me.

**Summary: **Have you ever wished the scene of Anakin killing Younglings to be detailed? Here it is. In opposite to the Empire propaganda, he could not close his eyes, doing that.

**Author's Note:** There are four subsequent pairs of General Electric Technique and Electronics in my timetable every other Tuesday. And it is fun. Something more important: I had no mercy and did not hesitate, writing this, but when Darth Corsa complemented me for it, I was pleasantly confused much.

* * *

Despite having neither anything to say, nor a choice, Anakin Skywalker was lingering at the doors of the Council Chamber. His own mercy could not stop the Sith: he had lost the last drop of it there, at the passages of the Temple. The matter was that room could hardly be a place for fighting — its atmosphere was literally saturated by deliberation of meditations, by solemnity of great decisions. The Youngling in front of him sensed that something was wrong with 'Master Skywalker' and took his lightsaber insensibly; the Sith automatically activated his own weapon. Any doubts were odd: a dozen of Younglings meant nothing for the Sith Lord. Now, by a zigzag — from the left side, then back to the door, and finally, the right wall.

"Move! Coming around!" One of the smartest Younglings cried to the others.

This broke the plan. No, of course, the commander flew to the farthest wall at once and fell on the floor there; however, other Younglings, who had been standing without a move before that, hid behind the row of armchairs and began moving somewhere.

Sors Bandeam turned his lightsaber on and took a combat pose, which was looking so unnaturally training that Anakin felt disgusting for such a parody to a real skill. The Sith was sure that his full of value weapon would easily do its training analogue, but instead of testing that he just hit strongly from the bottom, beating the Youngling's lightsaber out of hands. The blade ripped the boy from stomach to the face, so that he even had no time to shout.

The next one was behind the armchair—a poor defense against the shining blade. The Sith looked aside for a moment to block a clumsy attempt to attack him from the back. When he turned to the gored armchair again, Anakin saw a squealing little Zabrak boy, who was heavily crawling out of the shadow. His hands were terribly burned, perhaps, he instinctively tried to pull the blade out of the wound.

Anakin quickly moved forwards between two nearest armchairs. Two Younglings appeared behind the second one; the Sith put his attention to the farthest of them — a Neimoidian, oh, soon he would watch enough of those hateful mugs — so that when the closest one raised against him, Anakin just hang him above the floor, throttling by means of the Force, and cut that Youngling half-and-half in a walk, aiming his own lightsaber to the next victim.

The blue blade of the former Jedi's weapon cut the third armchair and the Neimoidian Youngling had to fall down to the floor on his back in order not to meet it on his way to the door. He tried to roll aside, but Anakin used the Force to immobilize him by pressing tightly to the floor. Then, the Sith finished him off with several lightsaber strokes across the Youngling's face and body.

Shia Letap chose that moment to strike the killer while he was busy with her Neimoidian clansman. Anakin had no time to turn to reflect the blow, so that he just sent an impulse of his shame for such an unpleasant kind of fighting straight to the girl. It was enough to stop her and at the next moment she was already screaming loudly because the Sith began breaking her arms and legs. When their eyes met, Shia silenced — her neck threw back and broke with a quiet crackle.

Anakin used the hobble of two Younglings, who had been following Shia Letap, and waved his weapon towards the nearest one. Unfortunately, he managed to step backwards and the lightsaber had only cut his hands off. His shout was so ugly and disgusting that the Sith just threatened the second Youngling with a sharp movement, but then got closer to the wounded one; the blue blade lightened a face with many trembling tentacles for a second, then its owner stopped shouting forever.

The Youngling Anakin had frightened had already hidden behind one of the armchairs. Some movement near the door brought the Sith up. He saw a little figure, who was trying to unlock the entrance. A hard Force-powered strike ground the Youngling's face into the bare electric lock system; some sparks lightened the Council Chamber and their crackle nearly muffled the victim's cry. The Sith was sensing that he had not finished the deal before the end, but he decided to do it later, when he would leave the room.

Anakin remembered his initial plan, breathed in quickly, and jumped between two armchairs at the right wall. There, he buckled elusively, blocking the blow from the left, but naturally he did it only to gore the Youngling who was cowardly hiding behind the right armchair. Suddenly, some strange feeling embraced the Sith. _"What are you doing—"_ a thin, weak voice in Anakin's head was immediately shut up; _"You're entering the taste!"_ Palpatine's pleased whisper cheered him cynically. Clattering his teeth madly, the Sith shook the blade, not taking it from the victim's body, so that the Youngling's chest quickly turned into burned mash.

He turned around. A group of three survived Younglings with their uniform training lightsabers activated stood back-to-back in the center of the room. The Sith could hardly think about his mission and timing — the process had completely captured Anakin, driving him insane. Why not to play that death game? And he began fighting with them; of course, Younglings could not stand against the Sith Lord even for a minute, but he himself did not want to defeat his opponents quickly: he was defending such that there was no chance for them to reach him and attacking roughly, waiting for an appropriate moment.

At last, the Sith made his move and suddenly staved the opponent's weapon off. The swiftness of his blow was so high that the Youngling, whose body, face, and extremities Anakin had cut at numerous places, shouted only when the Sith was already turning to the next one. On the side, he smashed the third Youngling, so that he fell down, dropping the lightsaber.

The next victim had been dying longer than any other Youngling: for almost twenty seconds Anakin had been disallowing the little Twi'lek to tear the lightsaber blade off his own one. He had been making the Youngling watch the tip of the weapon in an inch from the face, wiggle in order not to fall down to the floor, driving him into terrible fear. Finally, the Sith had got enough of his heart's content and killed the nearly helpless, despaired victim by series of short, strong hits.

Now, it was time for Anakin to deal with the last one. The Youngling with his face covered with blood was stirring slowly, lying near the armchair. The Sith stepped towards him automatically, swaying drunkenly. Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes widely and stared somewhere pass the killer. A small training lightsaber flew to his hand with a swish, pulled by means of the Force. The Youngling had already begun to stand up, when the Sith stretched his arm aside. The blue-bladed lightsaber of the former Jedi hung in the air, then rushed to the victim, and gored one of the best Younglings in the Jedi Temple, who had not taken the office of the clan leader only due to the deep concentration at the Force.

The Sith pulled the weapon back and turned it off. His heavy, rhythmic steps sounded resonantly in the dark and empty Council Chamber. Leaving the room, he had not forgotten to step on the neck of Jeswi Ele, who had been lying under the broken electric lock, to ensure all the Younglings were dead.

The Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker rested lying dead with those Younglings — the Sith Lord Darth Vader was leaving the room.


End file.
